The Coren Hunt
by duskshard
Summary: Cerobi Secret" renamed. Basch & Ashe learn of a legendary hunt- if they succeed in slaying the mark, a rare & ancient life spell from the Gods will be passed on to the slayer. But they are not the only ones who want it. An In-Game side quest. BaschxAshe.
1. Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII or anything associated with it.

Warnings: Spoilers might pop up once in a while. This story is set roughly two thirds into the game.

A/N: Any plot ideas and constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated!! Hope you enjoy this story. I still can't say I've done much writing but I hope I'll make a good story teller eventually!

**1. **_**Whisper by the Fireside**_

Basch leaned back on a sandy rock as he gazed out at the beautiful red sunset. Wispy clouds and rippling waves seemed to still as though in awe of the sky and it's slowly shifting colours. Mulled wine buzzed in his veins and he was filled with a rare feeling of contentment. Slowly he unravelled the tight bandage on his arm and relished the feel of cool breeze on a hot and throbbing wound. He would never tell her, but Ashe always bound his bandages too tight. Penelo was the preferred healer to all but Ashe often felt it her responsibility to heal injuries from blows originally aimed at her. Basch had learned not to protest with his rather stubborn charge.

The journey through the Mosphoran Highwaste had tested their strength. More than once he had blocked perilous blows aimed at the princess and had received the deep gash in the crook of his arm as a result. Of course, Basch didn't mind that in the slightest, but it unnerved him how weak their weapons and defences seemed to be in this part of Ivalice. They would need to restock here at the Phon Coast. Once they caught up with their finances.

Ashe had recommended they rest at the Hunters Camp - no doubt having been shaken by the fiends in the Necrohol of Nabudis. The group had agreed heartily, especially after Balthier's description of this little beach sanctuary.

Basch was glad to let Ashe and the others rest here a while. He himself had aching legs and blisters on his feet from their long walk. Not to mention the stiffness of his back from so many nights on the hard ground under the stars. He pulled off his sandals and let the cold sea water wash away his fatigue. His blisters stung but at least they would be cleaned.

Not normally was he granted such a gem of a moment... to just sit and gaze upon such beauty without a worry in the world...

Or so he allowed himself to think on this night.

He sighed, putting away his bandage and turning to check on the group sitting around the campfire. He seemed to have gained the knack of remembering to check on Ashe every now and again. She was constantly on his mind.

The scene was a typical one given the circumstance. A slightly drunken pair of teenagers causing rowdy mischief to the locals, egged on as usual by Balthier. Penelo was monkeying around on Vaan's back trying to snatch an object he had probably pick-pocketed from her. Vaan threw whatever it was to Balthier who then found a red-cheeked Penelo chasing after him instead. Balthier then ran off, cackling into the darkness beyond the firelight, Vaan hot in pursuit and grinning like an idiot.

Fran watched them from a distance with an amused smirk gracing her delicate features. Ashe may as well have been sitting by herself for all the notice she took of her companions.

She sat with her arms around her knees like a child, gazing at the flames with a faraway look. The others had long given up their attempts to involve her in anything trivial. Basch knew they understood that it was because Ashe had been brought up in a Royal Palace without much of a childhood. Penelo had gasped when she'd asked the rules of Hide and Seek. No doubt she had never received a single "tig" either. They knew she was not as distant and cold as she often appeared. Her heart was kind and she showed her friendship and appreciation in more subtle ways.

Basch sat down beside her on the driftwood. He was glad when she turned and smiled at him briefly. It felt like yesterday when he had sat beside her on a night like this and she had frozen stiff as though turned to ice, not to thaw for hours.

They were more comfortable in each others presence these days. Months of eating, sleeping and fighting alongside each other had softened their relationship and Basch felt more in sync with her. He was careful not to cross the line as always but he also sensed that Ashe had come to like his company just as much as his protection.

Eventually Balthier, Vaan and Penelo gathered back around the fire to get some food. It was clear who had won the struggle - Penelo had a very satisfied twinkle in her eyes as the other two fought to catch their breath. Basch suppressed a smile; he had taught Penelo a little "self-defence" trickery the night earlier so that she could catch the two out. Sure enough, she shot him a knowing look by way of thanks. Unfortunately this was caught by Balthier, who cocked his head at him and raised an eyebrow.

Basch chuckled as the silence was broken by the approach of an elderly local.

"So, will you lot be doing some hunting while you're here, then?" she asked, sitting amongst them and adjusting her shawls.

Basch glanced at Ashe before speaking, looking for approval. She gave a tiny nod.

"Yes," he said. "Some of us plan on hunting over the following week's though we have not yet spoken with any petitioners."

The old lady nodded slowly, eyeing the gory open wound on his arm. "Been biting off more than you can chew recently, have you? You ought to have that stitched up." She said, nodding at his arm.

"… Aye," Basch hesitated, remembering their cover story. They were to make out that they were hunters from Dalmasca who merely wanted a change of scenery.

She nodded, as if guessing this already from their accents or their clothing. Scrutinising the rest of the group she merely hummed once, and returned her gaze to Basch.

She left them to their food and returned a few minutes later with stitches for his arm. Fran turned away pointedly as the old lady took her place beside Basch and began to clean the area.

"Thank you, er-"

"Jeyn," she said, keeping her eyes on the gash.

"Thank you Jeyn, I do not wish to cause you any trouble".

She made a noise and shook her silver head. Her hands were delicate and she was careful not to hurt him.

A crash and a clank sounded and they all turned to witness Penelo inflating like a bomb. She was covered in her own stew that had been flipped over her and knocked her backward off the rock. Vaan and Balthier both blinked back tears of mirth as they hastily retreated, gobbling down the rest of their stew as fast as they could without choking.

Fran let out a rare laugh, clapping her hands together once as if this show was put on for her amusement.

"Poor girl," the old lady said. She scooped up Penelo's bowl and rinsed out the sand ready for when she came back for more stew.

"Watch and you'll see that she will hold her own," Ashe said fondly. Basch's heart soared as it always did to see such a rare display of sheer happiness on the Princess' face.

"Actually..." the old lady leaned closer to them, lowering her voice and putting down the ointment. "I would like to take this opportunity to speak with you privately. I may have some valuable information for your benefit."

Ashe's eyes widened. "Of course," she said.

The lady had a testy look in her eye. Basch began to worry whether this woman recognised their faces or suspected their true identities. Seeing the serious expression he must have held, she seemed to relax- finally having approved of something and completely baffling Basch.

"I want you to understand that I would not tell this story what I'm about to tell you to just anybody." Basch gave a respectful nod, curious. "I also want you to understand that what I will say is mere legend... though I, for one, believe it is truth."

Basch shifted and suppressed a sigh. This could be one of those nights. He was so tired... The old lady began stitching his arm, keeping her eyes on her work as she spoke.

"It is said that an Esper long ago was granted a powerful gift from the Gods. The gift was a spell like no other... a life spell of great value. They call it the Coren after the first Esper to wield it's magicks. It is said that the use of the Coren when cast by a desperate mind can bring another back from the dead... within moments of death. It would not heal the dying, but it would heal the dead and bring them back."

Basch sat up; suddenly wide awake and eager to see where this story was going. She had said the information would benefit them so surely she must mean...

Smiling at him encouragingly, she backtracked. "Now, as far as we know, the Gods only allow one being to possess the ability to use the Coren spell in all of Ivalice at one time. It is passed down the line by bloody murder and in this way it has been possessed by creatures and races of many kinds. Man slew Esper, Monster slew man, Bangaa slew monster..." she rung off the deaths with her fingers. "You can see how the trace is lost over centuries. However..."

She glanced around at this, checking that only the four of them were in the vicinity still. Fran appeared not to be listening except for the tense stance of the ear closest to them.

"My late husband and I were travelling on the road through the Cerobi Steppe not a decade ago when we were ambushed by a mighty beast and it's off lings. Of course, my husband and I were not what we used to be... We did not escape in time and my husband was crushed by a rock slide as the beast blocked our path..."

Ashe placed a hand on the old lady's arm as she bowed her head in grief at the memory. Taking a deep breath she brought her head back up and gazed at Basch.

"Forgive me... but you look somewhat like my husband. He and I... I remembered the beast and the revenge I once sought for my husband's death." She sniffed and composed herself. "The beast managed to create an explosion that brought down the roads banks upon my husband and me, we saw a curious thing. One of that awful Coren Beast's off lings had gotten caught in the avalanche and killed.

"Oho, it was definitely dead. Completely crushed. And yet the mother merely stopped to gather a white mist and the off ling was up and about in no time.

"Of course, at that moment I was too busy trying to free my husband from under the rocks… But I often wonder what could have happened had I slain that Beast and claimed the spell for myself... he would be by my side this very night, maybe."

She trailed off into silence. Basch looked to Ashe who looked back with clear interest. She addressed the old lady.

"Why then, if this 'Coren' spell is so rare and powerful, does the world not know about this? I take it you mean that this beast is still at large?"

"Ah, my child... You rush and do not think things through..."

Ashe did not look pleased at such a patronising comment, but bit back her retort at any rate.

"Had I ran around telling everyone with an ear to listen that this ability had resurfaced so near to Archadia... Well for one -- the Draklor Laboratory would have it in an instant. It is also not known of the rules of such life magicks. I have read that casting such spells can drain the caster of life in turn. The Gods do not like those who defy Death.

"No... It is best kept secret. That way the man with the spell would not be hunted in turn himself."

"So this Beast is currently residing in the Cerobi Steppe if it still lives," Basch said. "Though you say the road is blocked... can we reach it on Chocobo?"

"Yes!" The Jeyn said, startling them both with her enthusiasm. "If you travel East through the Thectia Uplands you will reach a road still blocked with rocks and boulders. I believe there is a Chocobo track over the stones. Though you must take caution as you travel through the Cerobi. The fiends are said to be ferocious and plentiful."

Basch considered. They could certainly do with such a technique in the group. They had closely avoided death far too many times on their journey so far and it would be a valuable ability for him should anything happen to his charge...

The old lady smiled and rose slowly to her feet. "Well, I'll let you two think on it." She winked, setting off towards her family gathered around another fire outside her hut.

"Oh," she paused, looking back at them. "And you can count me as your petitioner. I want my husband avenged and I'm prepared to give you anything for it... so long as I have it to give of course." She winked and smiled again, hobbling away.

A scream and a splash sent Basch and Ashe running towards the shore in an instant.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Basch saw Penelo's head bob up from a circle of moonlit ripples in the sea. She thrashed the water, shaking her loose hair out of her eyes.

"VAAN," she yelled as Balthier and Vaan rushed past them, bent double with laughter. "Get him, Basch!!"

Basch caught Vaan around the waste with his good arm and threw him over his shoulder, making for the sea.

Vaan's shouted protests were extinguished as he hit the water with an almighty splash. Basch scraped his hands together as the others laughed. Penelo gave him a thankful salute as Vaan rose to the surface, spluttering.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! A review would make my day ;D


	2. Glimpse

A/N: I currently have two plans for the outcome of this story- if it doesn't recieve much interest it should be about 10 chapters long, if it recieves a lot or I enjoy writing it enough I'll give it a major plot twist and turn it into something more epic.

I hope you don't mind an OC or two- they have the power to mess things up quite nicely.

And finally say hello to VaanxPenelo who have weaved their way into the plot rather slyly. POV will switch about between chapters because, well, it's me.

I have to admit I do not like this chapter and I'm so glad it's out of the way so I can get on with the real story. Please bare with me! Lots of BaschxAshe next chapter I promise!

* * *

**_2. Gaze and Glimpse_**

Ashe stretched under the bed covers like a kitten, the soft moan in the back of her throat waking her up more completely. She blinked, having rolled over towards the window through which the morning sun shone brightly on her face. Squinting, she lifted the covers so that they stood propped between the window and her, but they only fell back to the bed to reveal an enthusiastically bright sun.

She sighed, rolling over again- and froze.

Basch was in her bed. A sleeping, half-naked and barely-covered Basch fon Ronsenburg was in her bed.

Heat rose to her cheeks, her heart jumped in her chest and she suddenly felt quite hot...

Her mind kick-started into a whirl of thoughts and emotions. Why were they in bed together? Had they finally crossed the line? How had she even got into this bed? Had she been so drunk from a mere goblet of wine? Had he?

She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts and heart. Don't panic, Ashe, you've slept alongside this man many a night for months, sometimes under the same blankets. Why should being in a proper bed make it any different?

It was just the shock of it. Nothing more. Her heart would slow down in a moment... As long as he didn't wake up. She felt herself relax again. She wondered how he would react- probably jump straight out of bed and out of the hut, apologising on the way. He'd be damned if he reacted any other way.

She smiled, sitting back against her pillows. She couldn't help but gaze at his peaceful form. He was beautiful in a way that men rarely are without looking like boys. His form was godly and perfect despite the many marks that decorated his skin. She had seen his scars before, of course, during the countless times the groups had bathed during their journey... but she had never stopped and looked at them properly. It was improper but she stole herself to look just this once. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca always did have a rebellious streak in her.

And so she lay there for a long time while Basch slept beside her. She hadn't the heart to disturb him by getting out of the bed when she had never seen him look so deeply asleep. He deserved it, after all he did for her.

After a while Ashe noticed a shadow under the creak of the door to their cabin. Somebody was standing outside, trying to eavesdrop, maybe even spying.

Curious and slightly outraged, Ashe decided it was time to show her face and get some answers. Careful not to wake Basch she slid out of her side of the bed and crept into the middle of their little hut. She had no idea where her bag, armour and boots were but she was still wearing her travelling clothes. She hoped Fran or Penelo had taken her things into their care for her- it was something Basch would normally have done in the circumstances.

She cursed herself for falling asleep beside the fire. How embarrassing. Anyone could have done anything to her. Holding her breath, she slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly and she shot a glance at Basch. He was still fast asleep exactly how she'd left him.

It was bright and cool outside, the sun reflecting off the twinkling sand and fluffy clouds. The moment she set her bare foot on the wooden balcony, Vaan jumped up from his seat beside the door and bounced in front of her.

"How did you sleep, Ashe?" he said, innocently. Penelo appeared at his side, a twinkle in her eye.

That explained everything. Ashe raised an eyebrow Balthier-style. "How dare you put me in a bed with Basch," she hissed a bit too calmly, not as angry as she should be. "What would people say if-"

"Oh come on, Ashe-" Vaan started in his loud and grating voice.

"Shh! Do not interrupt me! And do _not _mention this to Basch- how could you do this to him? He would be ashamed." Vaan bit his lip like a child in trouble. Annoying as he was, Ashe couldn't stand to be angry with him for long.

"Ashe, of course we weren't trying to shame you," Penelo whispered. "There weren't many spare cabins in the village and we thought you wouldn't mind..." she looked at her hopefully. Ashe rolled her eyes. Penelo was more romantic than she had realised. Vaan opened the door a crack and peaked into the cabin.

Ashe shook her head and descended the steps to the beach. "You two are rediculous." She headed off toward the spot they'd had their fire the night before, looking for her belongings. Penelo followed her tentatively.

"Vaan and I slept beside the fire," Penelo told her. "Basch tried to make us sleep in the cabin instead of him but we told him we weren't going to sleep, anyway... He was already in by the time Balthier and Fran took the cabin that was meant for you."

Ashe sighed. Penelo turned to her so she smiled to show she was thankful they'd looked after her and her belongings. "Come on, let's wash," she said taking her things Penelo handed to her.

The sand was scorching under thier feet as the two girls looked for a private spot around the rocks near the shore. Some of the locals were up and about so they had to make sure they really were in a well-hidden spot.

"Where are you going?" Vaan ran up behind them, clueless.

"For Gods sake, Vaan," Penelo raised her eyes to the sky looking like she'd quite like to throttle him. "_Every_ morning! Where do you think we're going?!"

Vaan suddenly looked sheepish. "Oh, sorry!" He grinned as he turned around and started walking back towards the village.

"One day I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear him and just strip off right there," Penelo seethed, wading into the sea and unravelling her hair.

Ashe glanced at her, sure she wasn't serious but then Penelo often did take her by surprise. She'd never closely witnessed the mood-swings of young women their age. They may have been brought up in the same time and city, but they lived in completely different worlds. At least they did- until now.

Ashe set her things down by the side of a rock pool, catching her reflection on the water. She looked thin still but a healthier colour now that she spent most of her days outdoor. She also noticed a happier glint in her eye and was glad of it.

The two girls washed in silence, the sound of the waves too refreshing to speak over. Ashe quickly changed into a thin dress she'd bought from the locals so that she could wash her clothes, then joined Penelo again in the water.

Penelo heard her wading towards her and spoke over her shoulder as she rung out her hair. "Hey Ashe? Would you mind grabbing my boots and things from the beach?" She sounded like she was up to something. Or maybe Ashe was just paranoid after the events of the morning. Penelo was so naturally selfless that she almost never asked her for favours and she was turned carefully aware from her in pretence of being discrete without her proper clothing on.

Would Ashe ever stop acting like the princess she once was? She disgusted herself.

Turning back towards the beach, Ashe stifled a laugh. There was Basch- conveniently positioned and still wearing little- wading out into the sea right in front of Penelo's boots. _Vaan and Penelo are on a mission today_, she thought. Maybe she should warn Basch about it, play along maybe and see how far they took it.

Ashe stopped. What was she thinking?

Carefully clearing her mind of all thoughts, she kept her eyes away from Basch and his generous display of muscles and went to fetch the boots.

She passed him silently and avoided his eyes that she felt buring into her. To her horror she felt heat creeping up her neck and pool in her cheeks. _Why? Why_ must _my body react to him like this?_ Suddenly awkward and thoroughly bothered by it, she knelt carefully to gather Penelo's clothes, fully aware of the display of cleavage he probably recieved and plotting Penelo's murder all the while.

The boots were so big she had trouble picking up the dress and ended up dropping the lot and cursing silently. He was there in an instant, of course, gathering it all up. He would ask where she was taking them and would carry them there for her, she thought. She didn't know how long her eyes could resist him without him noticing her avoidance. Yet again, she wished he would look for more secluded places to wash in the mornings.

"Are you all right?" he asked her gruffly. Ashe wondered how many times he'd asked her this in it's various forms over the past few months. It was definitely getting old. Suddenly, Basch transferred all of Penelo's clothes to one arm and used his free hand to touch the hair behind her ear. Finally catching his gaze, Ashe was stunned, but a part of her registered that she let him do it and that the gesture made the world seem momentarily angelic.

"Butterfly," he said, withdrawing his hand with a smile. Something creamy-coloured fluttered before her eyes along with the realisation. Of course he wasn't being affectionate, just looking out for her as always, overdoing his job a little, but still just doing his job. For some reason she could not stop her mind from replaying his gesture with the word "beautiful" leaving his lips instead.

"Thank you," she said finding her voice at last. It was a little higher than usual. "I'll take those to Penelo."

"As you wish." Basch carefully loaded Penelo's things into her arms. Ashe felt something tug at the hem of her dress. She looked down to see Balthier's Moogle, Nono, jumping up and down beside her. "Kupo! Kupo, miss, Balthier would like to see you and-" he looked to Basch with a shy glance, "and your friends. He's over there." The little moogle pointed animatedly towards the beach at where Balthier and Fran sat lazing by the weapon shop. Ashe puffed out a breath. What was the point in worrying about her acting like a pampered Princess when Balthier was ordering Moogle's around like little slaves?

She felt Basch's eyes on her again. "Thank you, Nono," the little Moogle who beamed in response. "I'll be there in a moment."

"I will get Penelo, Kupo."

"No." The Moogle turned back to her, expectant and a little confused. "I'll get her. Have you had any sleep in the last few days, Nono?"

The little Moogle gaped at her. Ashe could see Basch watching her still from the corner of her eye. "You should speak to Balthier about going home for a break sometime, too."

There was a shocked silence. Ashe started back along the beach.

She heard footsteps catching up behind her. Basch of course. She kept walking but with a slower pace.

"That was... nice of you," he said. 'Unexpected' was probably the word he wanted to use. 'Unnecessary', maybe. When she didn't respond he said rather daringly, she thought, "Your efforts have not gone unnoticed... though it is my belief that they are wasted. Once you regain the thrown you will need the authority you naturally have." Still, she didn't respond and she felt him tense at her side, not wishing to continue for fear of offending her.

She decided to relieve him with a smile. "There is nothing that you miss, is there? One could believe you had served by my side for years rather than months." Basch stared at the ground in silence, not sure what to say. She frowned and shook her head.

"No... that doesn't feel right anymore."

His head snapped up and she couldn't understand the expression in his eyes. Was it panic? Confusion? He looked like a dog that had been abandoned by its owner. _Oh_. She blushed.

"I mean, it doesn't feel right that I speak of you as my... as someone in my service." She was glad to see that slightly forlorn look in his gaze now, but wished she had not spoken at all. This conversation could lead nowhere good.

She knew Basch wanted her to explain what she meant. "We're allies- equal now, are we not?" Basch's eyebrows rose slightly. "So therefore I should address you as my friend." Nodding at this more fitting word for him, she felt his arm tug hers gently. She stopped walking and turned to face his serious expression as he leant toward her now.

"Your words touch me more than you could know, Your Highness," he spoke in a low and urgent voice. "But do not lose sight of who you really are- who you will be once our journey has come to an end." Swiftly he let go of her arm as though it burned him.

Ashe stared at him a moment. "How can I forget who I am? Basch, I am only trying to be an easier burden to bare on the way. I am only trying not to be another pain or hindrance to you and the others." She looked away from him to Penelo who was thankfully unaware of them.

"You are neither of those things." Basch took in a breath and his mood lightened in an instance. "Well- if you are sure- I would be honoured to be your friend as well as a Knight in your service." He gave her a rare smile and a mocking bow as he carried on walking along the beach. The man had spent too much time around Vaan and Balthier, the hypocrite. What about forgetting _his_ station?

"Wait-" It was her turn to catch his arm. She tried not to think about how rock hard it was, or how smooth. "Basch- while we are alone- I don't think we should tell the others about the true nature of the Hunt just yet. I... I fear they may not understand why I-" Why I should have the Coren spell, and no other, she thought. She changed track mid-sentence, "I fear that if we were captured by the enemy, they would pass on the knowledge to the wrong ears." It wasn't really a lie, but she felt guilty wanting them to keep secrets from the group.

Basch nodded as though he understood perfectly. "Then we will need to make sure the hunt can be carried out by two people alone... We cannot risk the beast being slain by other hands." He looked up at her. "What will we tell the others? The Cerobi Steppe could take days to reach even on Chocobo, then we must hunt the creature down across the plains."

Ashe pursed her lips. They would have to make the others believe she would be fine without the help of the full group, and that they wouldn't be missing out on anything important. Coming to a sudden conclusion she shrugged and said "We will say we have little time and many hunts to gain enough money to carry on to Archadia. Therefore we should split up and do several hunts at the same time."

Basch gnawed on his lip a moment before he replied. "As you wish." He caught Penelo's eye as she came into earshot of them and beckoned her over. Ashe leant in toward him urgently.

"Do not think of this as a disservice to them, Basch! I feel as uncomfortable about hiding this from them as you do." He cut her off with a warning glance and she silenced her guilty conscience.

"Put your mind at ease," he murmured quickly as Penelo bounced into earshot.

The girl beamed as she took her things from Ashe, eyes darting between the two of them. Ashe restrained a large sigh.

"Balthier wants us all on the beach," Basch told her. "Are you ready to do a few hunts?"

Penelo's eyes lit up. Ashe admired her optimism with relief. "Ready as always!" she practically sang, leading them back along the beach.

A delicious smell of freshly baked bread caught Ashe's attention as they approached Balthier, Vaan and Fran at the ashes of last nights fire. Her stomach growled.

"Nono has informed us that the Strahl is in a bad state," he bristled and Ashe noticed how riled up he seemed to be. A vein was pulsing at his temple- never a good sign. Nono crept behind Fran in an attempt to hide. "The Archadians attacked while Nono tried to fly the ship to Nalbina for safe keeping. The enemy noticed and chased her all the way to the Salika Wood where Nono managed to lose them in the trees." He threw an annoyed glance at Ashe. "Fran and I need to go back and repair the damage so Nono can fly her back home to his family in Dalmasca".

The group then launched into plans of hunts and routes and timing and Ashe left them to it, wondering idly back to the shore.

The tide was sweet in her ears and she allowed to calm her thoughts and wash away the anxious fluttering in her stomach. She half wished they had a day or two to simply relax here at the Phon Coast and give their aches and pains a chance to heal. She watched the locals go about their daily business for a while, envying their simple lives and lack of responsibility.

Basch was with Vaan and Penelo now. Vaan listened intently to whatever advice Basch was offering them. Suddenly, Basch sensed her watching and turned to return her gaze. Something fluttered in her stomach and she quickly averted her gaze, annoyed at her stomachs reaction. She knew she would regret her indulgence of the morning.

An awful cry erupted from the hut nearest to her and she jumped. Through the front door she caught a glimpse of a pale young man thrashing in his chair and screaming like a child before the door was slammed shut.

Disturbed, Ashe stared at the closed door a moment before she noticed two women making their way over to her. The shouting in the hut grew abruptly silent.

"Don't you worry about him," Jeyn said to her. She looked just as excited as she had by the fire the night before. "He has fallen ill of late. My Everose is going to find a way to make him better, though." She smiled, almost expectantly.

The young woman beside her nodded slowly. Her expression was unreadable but she stared rather rudely at Ashe through cold, grey eyes.

A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. She recognised the leather gauntlet. Basch.

"Good morning, Jeyn," he said and Ashe turned her attention from Everose. She was pleased to see that Basch was fully clothed now. "We've decided to take on your Mark," he said. "We will be leaving shortly to do so and would welcome any last advice."

The old womans spirits visibly lifted. She clapped her hands together and exchanged a look with Everose before scurrying back to her hut and fetching two packages she'd obviously prepared for them. Thrusting them into their hands she launched into directions through the Tchita Uplands but Ashe was only pretending to listen.

Everose was staring at Basch with a deadly intense gaze that Ashe did not like one bit. What was with that girl? Animosity rose like bile in Ashe and she fought the urge to shove her face away and force her to look elsewhere.

Eventually Jeyn let Basch go to hire some chocobos, wishing them both luck and shaking their hands numerous times. Ashe made her way to the rest of the group, wished them good luck and gathered her pack and weapons.

And so they set out at midday, high attop their Chocobos with their spirits even higher. Brimful of confidence that was soon to be shattered.

* * *

A/N: Ung I'm so tired, sorry that chapter got progressively lamer from the start but I am really tired and just want to get them on the god darn road already! The next chapter will be shorter but hopefully more amusing ;D


	3. Mischief

A short and sweet chapter for you fantastic people. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews so far, it's all about quality not quantity! I hope you enjoy this chapter, BaschAshe :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own

* * *

_**3. Mischief and Trickery**_

"Basch!"

The Coeurl he had just slain thudded to the ground and Basch turned to see why the Princess was scolding him. With a sudden urge to laugh he realised she was very close behind him. Her eyes were closed as if to calm and compose herself for a moment.

He moved to a more respectful distance and put away his bloody axe.

"If you keep darting in front of me like that your going to end up as sliced as that Coeurl!"

"My apologies, your Majesty," he replied, fighting to keep his face straight.

Ashe glared at him and they carried on walking through the Tchita Uplands, slightly in front of Basch as was their habit. "I'm serious- just because the others aren't around doesn't mean I'm any less capable, ok? Let me deal with a few foes myself."

They walked in silence for a while, Basch hoping his charge would forget her annoyance with him soon. He couldn't help being over-protective of her, it was instinctive. He still felt that as a woman of such stance, Ashe would prefer to have a man fight blood and guts rather than do it herself. He should give Ashe more credit- she was a warrior now and just as good a fighter as the rest of them.

Admittedly, Basch had worn himself out with fighting all day. The fiends here were stronger the further into the Uplands they travelled and he had tried to take on the bulk of them on his own. It had been hours since they'd let the Chocobos return to the Phon Coast and they hadn't stopped to rest since then. The air was slowly beginning to cool now, the sky awash with orange and red. The old and bandaged gash in the crook of Basch's arm was yet to heal and it felt hot and sore.

Eventually they reached a little stream and this was a clear sign as any that they should stop here for the night. In silence they took their fill of water and had a look around to find a safe place to rest. The ritual was so automatic by now that there was no need to discuss it, and the two felt that talking was not a necessity to take comfort in each others company. If he wasn't tired and the night so peaceful he might have missed the general noise of Vaan, Penelo and Balthier at this time of day. The grass looked lush and springy and though there were no trees here at the top of the valley there were many a boulder to take shelter behind.

Before he could set himself down, Ashe's voice carried over to him. She was watching the sunset over the high waterfall, her form bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun. "How old are you, Basch?" Another of her strange up-front questions she came up with when she was silent and thoughtful for too long.

"It's funny you should ask..." he said, thinking that he would not normally say what he was about to but it would help him avoid a direct answer. He calculated in his head just to check. Ashe turned to him in expectation. "It's my birthday today, actually." If he'd gotten the date right.

Ashe's eyes widened and she immediately began to scold him again, "You should have told me! Honestly, Basch-"

Basch laughed and interrupted her before she could go into a string of it. "I only just realised, Highness, do not worry over it." She stared at him with an exasperated expression that made him desperately want to change the subject. "I haven't remembered my birthday for a few years, it seems."

Ashe's expression changed in an instance. Reverting her gaze to the ground and looking fairly anxious. Basch thought he knew what was gracing her thoughts. He didn't wish to cause her distress, so he rarely brought up his two years in prison in her vicinity. It was true that Basch had no way of keeping track of the days while he hung broken in that cage, but celebrating birthdays had been the last thing on his mind.

"Your Highness," he approached her, wanting her to be annoyed with him again, anything to lift the expression she held now. As he brought up an arm to touch her shoulder she suddenly glanced up at him, a curious glint in her eye. Taking his outstretched hand in hers, she said, "well you'll remember this one".

She darted forwards pulling Basch into a run with her in a tight grip and with horror Basch realised what Ashe was doing a moment too late. Releasing Basch, Ashe sprinted toward the edge of the waterfall and leapt into the air. Panic darting through his veins, Basch was but a moment behind her, sick with worry and shock... yet feeling suddenly alive.

The edge came all to soon and he was flying, nothing but warm air around him. It whistled in his ears and stole away his breath. He caught a glimpse of treetops against an orange sky before his stomach seemed to vanish and he dropped like a stone into shockingly cold water that ripped at his senses.

Completely submerged he thrashed blindly for Ashe, preying she was allright- dreading the sight of her smashed and broken across the stones around the pool.

His hand caught flesh and his heart leapt in relief as her limb moved against his hand. She was alive, thank the Gods, thank the Gods. Oh he was going to kill her.

His head broke the water and he gasped, shaking his hair out of his eyes and grasping Ashe around the waist instead of her bare thigh. Their limbs entwined in the water as Basch held her upright. She was very close, her hair slick and her skin pale with goose bumps. As they both struggled to control their breathing, Ashe leant in a little too close to Basch. He was overcome with an urge to close what little distance remained and his pulse was alive with electricity. Ashe smiled at him, looking pleased. All thought of shouting fluttered from Basch's mind as he struggled to compose himself. Why must his charge be so damned beautiful?

They needed to get out of the water before he did something he would regret.

His arms reluctantly released her and they swam a short distance to the banks of the lake. Basch hauled his soaking body out first and turned for Ashe. She refused his hand out of pride and tried to pull herself up alone- to no avail. He tried not to notice how her clothes clung to her body as he pulled her out by other means.

They both collapsed, panting on the bank, soaking and tired now the adrenaline was ebbing away. Finally, Basch found his voice. "Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, are you insane?" he said lowly, sitting up wearily and watching her in disbelief. "When you toy with death you toy with a Nation. Whatever came over you?"

Ashe sighed, rolled her eyes and sat up. "Oh, Basch... For just a moment can we forget about Ivalice and remember that I, too am a human being? I must make sacrifices for my people, I know only too well... But one can't grudge another merely for being human. Besides... you loved it... and you will never forget it." She shot him a mischevious smile and Basch was momentarily enchanted.

He knew it was best not to argue with her pathetic excuse so he merely shifted so that he sat up-right against a knarled tree stump and readied himself for the first watch, making sure he was uncomfortable enough not to fall asleep. Ashe chuckled and rose to her feet. "Oh no you don't, I'm taking first watch." She sat on a small bolder in front of him as Basch began to protest.

"Why must you be so disagreeable?" he said tiredly, shaking his head. "I'll wake you nearer morning and you can watch then."

Basch wondered what on earth had come over her today as he wrenched himself to his feet to fetch her pack and pull out the blanket for her. His arms felt maddeningly weak as he rummaged through the bag. By the time he had turned and made back toward her he realised something was wrong. He went down on one knee, not quite noticing when exactly and struggled to hold up his head. Ashe just smiled that mischievous smile she'd been flashing all evening. He realised what she'd done as her face began to fade from his exhausted mind.

"You bewitched... me..." he muttered before he slumped to the ground, saved by Ashe's slender arms. She gently laid him out more comfortably, pleased with her little trick with the sleep spell.

A tiny part of her did feel guilty about putting him through that little drama of hers after he'd worked so hard to look after her all day. Hopefully he would realise that this was how she was thanking him. The sun had set by now and the trees around her blocked out any light that the moon may have cast over them. Resisting the urge to just curl up next to Basch, she set to work and made a small fire. Basch was still wet and the hair on her head would turn icy cold if she didn't dry it soon.

Hours later, a curious shadow appeared at the top of the waterfall, seeming to gaze down on her where she sat with Basch. Ashe stopped her administrations to his damp hair in her lap and peered at the black shape. Why was it that in the dark her eyes played tricks on her?

Basch stirred in her lap and she blushed, cursing their current position. Quickly she whispered the spell again that would have him under for the rest of the night now. She'd have to take his watch as well but that was no problem. She was wide awake now... and the black outline against the stars had disappeared.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	4. Eavesdrop

**A/N:**

RENAMED THE STORY. I thought "The Cerobi Secret" sounded too 9-year-old fairytale and "Cerobi" was pretty rubbish. I also got fed up of referring to the Mark as the "Beast" and it's spell "the spell" so they both now have a name: Coren. The Coren Beast and the Coren Spell etc. I've edited the previous chapters a little to involve the old lady Jeyn explaining that the name comes from the Esper named Coren who was originally granted the curse of this spell. And no it has no relevance to previous ff games, it's just a word that's not too different from "Cerobi" ;)

As I've decided to bring Vaan and Penelo into the main story, but still want it to focus on Ashe and Basch, I'm going to change POV throughout each chapter so that their aren't whole chapters without Ashe or Basch etc. Two of my favourite writers on this site (Sita900 and BaschAshe) use this method of writing and I've grown to love it so, yeah, hope I can pull it off ;)

* * *

**_4. Eavesdrop_**

Everose hissed a curse at the end of the trail. The tracks she followed simply disappeared over the waterfall and into the pitch darkness below. Surely nobody would be foolish enough to jump from such a height. Perhaps they had fallen in the dark and plunged to their deaths. She paced along the cliff- edge, peering into the frustrating darkness and straining her ears for fiends.

An orange glow flickered at the corner of her eye and she stared hard at it.

_Yes!_

The light was definitely a small camp fire sparking into life on the banks of the lake. Her elation was soon punctured when she remembered just how the bastards had gotten down there in the first place. Heart pumping in anguish at the prospect of making the jump herself, she scanned the area for other means of keeping up with them.

She would have to wait until morning and find a safe path by which to follow them. She vowed to herself never to lose sight of them again until the moment they slew the Coren Mark for her.

Besides, she wanted to know why this endearingly strong and handsome man's name tugged at her memory. _'Basch'... where have I heard that name before...?_

- - - - - - - -

Deep in slumber, Basch dreamed of a memory he thought long forgotten. He lay beside his brother under the same soft cotton sheets, in the same little bed, with the same white pillow as they did every night. For the twins had been as one in those days- what was Noah's was Basch's, and sometimes they even forgot who was named Basch and who was named Noah.

Often their mother would conclude the day by settling on one of their beds to tell them a story and the two brothers would climb in beside her. Landis was cold in the winter and she would pull a blanket over the three of them. They would slowly stop shivering and become sleepy before she even finished her tales of Knights and Princess'.

And so he had often fallen asleep like that, his mother stroking his hair as she had loved to do and he sharing his warmth with Noah.

Usually Basch would banish a memory like this from his mind for fear of the nostalgia that would trail after it. He feared the heart-wrenching pain he had suffered at the loss of his beloved home. Right now, the memory seemed so precious and real- he was warm and comfortable just like in those times... he could even feel the soft sensation of his mother stroking his hair...

Slowly, Basch began to come to. He became aware that he was cold and damp but utterly tired and comfortable all the same. Disorientated, he stirred and dragged his heavy eyelids open. Vaguely, he caught a glimpse of Ashe's pretty face not far above his own in the dark, but she looked frightened or shocked at something he couldn't see. Before his protective nature could even raise it's loyal head he found the black wave of oblivion tumbling over him once more, and there was nothing he could do to resist it.

- - - - - - - - -

The early morning found Vaan marching straight to the Hunters board. Most of the campers and locals had not yet risen and the peaceful silence helped him to think straight. For a while there was nothing but the sound of the waves softly lapping against the shore and of seabirds floating on the light wind.

Vaan and Penelo had still not decided which Hunt to take on the morning after Basch and Ashe left for theirs. He knew it was up to him to hurry up and choose one, but most of them seemed too advanced for the likes of him and Penelo. He didn't want to put her in any more danger.

Of course, he never said any of this to anyone. Penelo would scoff and make him choose the most challenging hunt just for the reason of proving him wrong. He laughed as he realised he would probably do the same, and they would both worry about each others safety later.

He took in a deep lungful of fresh air and attempted to tame his sleep-tousled hair. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud crash from one of the huts to his left. A pained cry followed shortly after, soon muffled, and then a series of violent crashes that didn't sound good to Vaan at all. Frowning and ever the nosey slinker, he casually moved closer to the house, wondering if there was some sort of attack or domestic violence taking place inside and whether he should do the heroic thing and interfere.

The sound of an old woman speaking out of sight reached his eavesdropping ears and he listened for a moment.

"Come on, Tobiah, listen to me... listen to your Grandma, I know you can if you try!" it was the old local who had stitched up Basch's arm the other night. Her voice was full of anguish and desperation. Vaan wondered what could be bothering her so early in the morning.

There was no response from this 'Tobiah'. The old woman dropped her voice so that Vaan had to creep even closer to hear through the door. "Tobiah... I know you can hear me. I want you to take control of that thing, don't let it take you away! We've sent a kind man to get a cure for you so you need to hang on..."

Vaan didn't know what she was talking about. There didn't seem to be an attack anymore and so he was just about to walk away and mind his own business when she said, "He's called Basch and he's going to get that thing out of you, you hear me?"

Basch? Did she just say 'Basch'? Now all thoughts of minding his own business were forgotten. He didn't have a clue what Basch had to do with this old lady except for the hunt. '_Basch is going to get that thing out of you_'? _Basch is no surgeon, what in Ivalice is she talking about?_

And how did she know his name? Surely Basch wouldn't have thrown his real name about so carelessly... He gasped- Penelo had shouted "Get him, Basch!" at the top of her lungs that night as they played in the sea.

Crouching into a more hidden spot, Vaan tried to look innocent as he settled on the ground and leaned up against the side of the hut.

"I know your angry with us," Jeyn continued, "but if you control it and keep your strength we-"

A boy's voice spoke up, scratched and strained, "I'm sorry, Grandma..." he rasped. "I'm just so... so angry... with Everose." His voice began to trail off and slur and his voice sounded weaker as he continued. "It's so hard to... speak..."

A hand touched Vaan's shoulder gently and he almost jumped out of his skin. Fran had found him and he hadn't noticed her appear by his side. "What are you doing, little thief?" she asked him, amused. He hushed her and signalled for her to listen to the old lady in the hut.

Frowning at him, she seemed to realise he was serious. She casually leaned against the hut and pretended to examine her bow.

"Oh, son. It's so good to hear your voice… to know your still with us. You have to understand that Everose never meant for this to happen."

"Jeyn," Fran whispered, cocking her ears.

That must be her name, Vaan realised. "She mentioned Basch," he muttered to her, bring a surprised look to Fran's mysterious face.

"Don't... make excuses for what... what she's done to me..." Tobiah muttered slowly. "Where is she?"

"She's gone to help Basch get the spell to cure you."

"The Coren spell... you told them the legend? Everose would kill... for that spell... she'd never let... any other have it... You know this... She's just... just using them... Like she used m-me..."

As the boy released a sickened moan and- by the sound of it- collapsed upon the floor, Jeyn cried out. "Tobiah, NO! Stay awake! Don't let it take over!"

Vaan felt his eyes widen as he turned to stare at Fran in horror.

- - - - - - - - -

Basch awoke as the sun rose above the cliff and touched his eyelids. The feel of his cold and damp clothes immediately brought back the memory of the night before and the image of Ashe jumping from the cliff flashed through his mind before he had even opened his eyes. Worry rose in him and he sat up quickly, checking around for her and cursing himself for letting her take the full nights watch.

She sat very close to him. Her legs were crossed with her back leant against the exposed roots of a tree. She was clearly asleep and Basch studied her with a feeling that could be excused as nothing but innocent affection. Her head was tilted to the side where her tousled hair rested upon a branch of the tree. A serene expression graced her delicate features and her breast rose and fell with a peaceful rhythm that made Basch rather envy her.

He could not bare to wake her but he had no business watching her sleep, either. Tearing his eyes away from Ashe he got up and made to tend to the fire that she had let die. He was cold and stiff from his night in wet clothes and he could do little to stop the shivers that invaded his muscles as he moved. He began to make a warm drink to sooth the rawness in his throat and pulled off his white shirt to let it dry by the fire.

Just as he was about to cook them something for breakfast, he sneezed so loud that it woke Ashe up with a jerk. She stared at him blearily for a moment and then covered her face and groaned, lightly.

He was at her side in an instant. "Your Highness, are you well?"

She blinked up at him for a moment and said, "I'm sorry, Basch." She did indeed owe him an apology for the night before but he had no place telling her off so he merely shook his head kindly and offered his hand to pull her to her feet. Taking her delicate hand in his, he pulled her a little too hard, used to pulling up heavily armoured soldiers such as Vossler. He caught her as she stumbled into him with a gasp.

For a moment, Ashe was so taken aback that she remained close enough that he could feel her breath sweet on his face. Her eyes moved from his own to his lips before she could regain her composure.

A swooping sensation fluttered through him and he suddenly felt too hot- he longed to pull her into a passionate kiss. He could not stop his mind running away with the situation. After several quickened breaths however, Ashe's gaze returned to his eyes and he suddenly remembered his stance.

Closing his eyes as if blocking out the image of her would be easier with them shut, he released his hold on her arm and took a step backwards. "My apologies, your highness."

Her response was breathless. "That's quite all right."

He watched her, dazed by the sudden onslaught of feelings, as she slid into the pool and carefully began to wash with all of her clothes on. Mesmerised, he completely forgot it was wrong of him to stare in such a way. She did not realise as she was positioned with most of her back to him.

Ashe dipped her whole head under the water and emerged a few seconds later. It was the moment when she slicked her hair over her head, out of her face and her mouth opened in a gasp from the cold water, that Basch really began to see Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca in a whole new light.

Realising she was being watched, Ashe glanced over at Basch. Instead of the usual reaction she'd given the perverted eyes of Balthier on many an occasion, a sly grin crept over her face and she turned away as if to hide her pleased response. This set Basch's mind alive. _Does she… want me? She never showed the slightest bit of pleasure when she discovered Balthier or Vaan watching her._

Embarrassed, he quickly went to the little fire to start cooking them some breakfast, making sure his eyes never strayed from his work. Knowing what had just happened in his mind was completely taboo, he banished any further thoughts of her. Desperately he tried to think of something else, anything. Staring hard into the fire, he thought he'd done it- his mind was blank for a few seconds before it invaded.

_She is your charge!_

_No longer, she isn't; we are nothing now. I am nothing. I am free to do as I wish, as is she._

_She deserves better than you. This is ridiculous!_

Her light footsteps approached but he kept his eyes strictly on the food he was preparing. Ashe sat down beside the fire and rung out her hair.

There was an awkward silence that made Basch want to burst. _Where is Penelo's morning song when you need it?_ They had a long hunt ahead of them and if he was going to succeed and make it worthwhile, he was going to have to get a grip on himself.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look up at Ashe and pass her the now cooked food. The sight of her made him catch his breath. She had shed her armour and sat posed with her bare legs- glistening, wet and absolutely perfect- one over the other, her back arched as she ran her fingers through the tousles of her wet hair.

_Oh Gods, I am a doomed fool._

- - - - - - - - - -

A\N: Please tell me what you think! I'm trying really hard with this story and I could really use some feedback :)


End file.
